Jung Yong Hwa
Perfil: thumb|400px *'Nombre:' 정용화 / Jung Yong Hwa (Jeong Yong Hwa) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Escritor, Compositor, Actor, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 22 - junio- 1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de Sangre': A *'Signo de Zodiaco:' Cáncer *'Zodiaco chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia: FNC Music' Biografia Yong Hwa nació el 22 de Junio de 1989 en Seúl, Yeoksam-Dong. Su familia está compuesta por un hermano cuatro años mayor que él. Se trasladó a Busán en 1991 y vivió allí hasta la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. Después de tomar su examen de admisión a la universidad, regresó a Seúl, donde se unió a F&C Music. Yong Hwa es ahora guitarrista y vocalista del grupo coreano C.N.Blue, tras el éxito de You're Beautiful, YongHwa se convirtió en el nuevo líder de''' C.N.Blue, reemplazando a Lee Jong Hyun. Desde Junio de 2009, C.N.Blue comenzó una serie de presentaciones en conciertos en vivo en clubes de Japón, antes de hacer un debut oficial el 19 de Agosto de 2009 con el mini-album NOW OR NEVER. El 14 de Enero del 2010, formalmente C.N.Blue debutó en su país de origen con el 1er mini-album de Corea: Bluetory. A principios de 2009, consiguió su primer papel como Kang Shin Woo en el drama You're Beautiful, drama que gira en torno a la vida de un grupo musical, Yong Hwa interpreta el papel de guitarrista en la banda A.N.JELL junto con su compañeros co- estrellas: Jang Geun Suk, Park Shin Hye y Lee Hong Ki. Su actuación le valió el premio New Star en los SBS Drama Awards el 2009, celebrados el 31 de Diciembre de ese mismo año, donde también actuó junto a A.N.JELL, el segundo contrato de televisión de Jung fue en el programa de la MBC de los domingos por la noche llamado Hunters, que trata sobre Centros de Rescate de el Ecosistema en Corea. Este incluyó siete celebridades como MC, incluyendo a Kim Hyun Joog de SS501 saliendo a la captura de jabalíes. La serie se estrenó el 6 de Diciembre de 2009, el programa finalizó a mediados de Enero debido a las protestas de grupos ambientalistas. En febrero de 2010 participó del Reality We Got Married, siendo pareja de Seohyun , la maknae de SNSD. Su matrimonio finalizó en marzo de 2011, debido a las apretadas agendas de ambos.En el 2011 interpreto el papel de Lee Shin en el drama Heartstrings.También ha trabajado de MC de Inkigayo (Julio, 2010) junto a Jo Kwon y Sulli de F(x). Dramas *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS, 2012, cameo ep 13) *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) Temas de Dramas *''A song for a fool. tema musical para You`re beautiful (2009) *''Promise (A.N.JELL),''tema de clausura para You`re beautiful (2009) *''Still (A.N.JELL), ''tema musical para You`re beautiful (2009) *You've fallen for me, tema de apertura para Heartstrings (2011) *''Because I miss you, ''tema de clausura para Heartstrings (2011) *See my eyes , tema musical para heartstrings(2011) Programas de TV *Sunday Sunday Night (MBC, 2009) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010) *Running Man (2010) *We Got Married Temporada 2 (MBC, 2010-2011) *Invencible Youth 2 (2012) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2012) Anuncios *2010: NII (Spring) *2010: Holika Holika *2010: Sony Ericson Xperia (X10) *2011: Bang Bang CF (30) Con seo hyo rim'' *2011: Scotch Puree *2011: Suit House *2011: Hazzy Acc *2012: Bang Bang CF con Mon Chae Won Reconocimientos *'2010 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Premio Popularidad (We Got Married) *'2010 SBS Entertainment Awards: SBS Premio Nueva Estrella Variada (Inkigayo) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (You're Beautiful) Curiosidades *'Grupo KPOP:' C.N.Blue *'Posicion': Lider, Vocalista *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra y Piano *'Debut: '''2009 *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano Mayor. *'Aficiones: Escuchar Música *'''Intereses: R&B, Hip-Hop. *'Idiomas: '''Inglés, Coreano y Japonés *'Fanclub: Emotional Angels *Entre sus mejores amigos están Lee Joon (MBLAQ), Jang Geun Suk, Park Shin Hye y Lee Hong Ki (FT Island) *Tiene cierto parecido al actor Nam Goong Min y Kim Hyun Joong y Suh Ji Suk *Es un antiguo Ulzzang *Fue esposo de Seohyun de Girls' Generation en el programa We Got Married, su matrimonio duró 1 año y 1 mes. *Tiene muchos encantos, pero actua como un niño en muchas ocasiones, Seohyun le decia "Yong Choding" (Niño Yong), apodo que le quedo y muchos lo llaman asi. *A pesar de haber nacido en el distrito de Yeoksam de Seúl, él se considera de Busán, porque vivió allí desde que tenía dos años hasta que se graduó de la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. * Quiere y respeta mucho a su amiga Park Shin Hye *Después de tomar su examen de ingreso a la universidad, regresó a Seúl, donde se unió a F&C Music. *Admira a Kim Jung Mo de The TRAX. *Cuando Yonghwa era estudiante, era muy bueno en Inglés y Educación Física, pero era malo en Matemáticas. Aun así, estuvo en el "Top Ten" en su clase. *Yong Hwa escribió la cancion 'Love Light' en We Got Married para su esposa Seohyun. Luego durante la promocion de "Fist Step" dijo que "Imagine" tambien fue escrito para Seohyun, porque penso en ella para inspirarse. *Aparece cantando junto a Juniel en la cancion Fool. *Su licencia de conducir la obtuvo a comienzos de 2011. Su auto es de color rojo. *Yonghwa quiere estudiar música en Suecia, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. *Le gusta la ropa japonesa como Junya Watanabe, COMME des GARÇONS (Como los Chicos). *Los perfumes de Yonghwa son Marc Jacobs y Dsquared2. *“A Song For a Fool” de You're Beautiful, fue terminada una hora antes de que YongHwa filmara la escena como Shinwoo cuando canta esta canción. *Cuando Yonghwa y Minhyuk estaban estudiando Japonés recibieron una llamada para audicionar en el drama You're Beautiful. Ambos audicionaron para el mismo rol. Yonghwa hizo sus lineas primero y luego fue llamado inmediatamente. Minhyuk no pudo hacer sus lineas. No es nada que deba llamarse competencia. El guión de Yonghwa para audicionar fue “Ven acá, sientate y toma este té caliente” (lo dijo a Mi Nam). Hasta cantó “Now or Never” de su album japonés. Mientras tocaba la guitarra. *Su nombre Jung Yong significa ‘Cara Armoniosa’ *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de idolos en terminos de ingresos personales y Yong Hwa quedo en sexto lugar despues de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki, IU, Jang Geun Suk y Kim Hyun Joong. *Canto en conjunto con TaeYeon de SNSD, en un especial de Music Bank con la cancion titulada My life would suck without you. *En la entrega de premios de Peaksang Arts Awards 2012, Park Shin Hye gano el premio a mejor actriz por el dorama Heartstring que protagonizo con Yong Hwa, en ese momento él subio al escenario, "interumpiendo las presentaciones y premios" corrió desde atrás y le dio un ramo de flores. Fue inesperado y Park Shin Hye se sorprendio, haciendo que Jang Geun Suk se pusiera celoso y fuera detrás de él. *Cuando estaba en el segundo año de Junior School, fue con unos amigos a jugar pool, pero lastimosamente perdió contra unas chicas, desde ese entonces odia el juego de pool *Canto junto a IU "lucky" en el escenario. *Confeso en una entrevista que tiene contacto aún con Seohyun y que es una amiga que lo anima mucho. *Produjo y ademas participo en el video de debut en corea de Juniel de su mini album my first june *En el reciente episodio de “Entertainment Station” de ETN, Jung Yong Hwa fue votado como la celebridad con mejores genes, ganando el título de “naturally handsome”(naturalmente apuesto). *Anteriormente a su debut, él ya había llamado la atención de las fans femeninas con una foto de él mismo en un centro de esquí. Él capturó a las fans con sus dulces encantos y como consecuencia era llamado “chico leche / milk boy”. *Imita con un carisma inigualable a algunos famosos de korea. *Compuso la canción "In My Head" fue elegido como la canción de cierre de la animación japonesa sobrenatural. *Min Sun Ye lo eligió como su tipo ideal. *En Strong Heart despues de haber terminado We got married junto a Seohyun, grito que todavia la amaba. Dejando atras a Eun Seo. *El 24 de abril de 2012, el programa de MBC, Music’s “Show Champion” reportó sobre la industria de los idolos masculinos F4** escogidos por estudiantes universitarias. T.O.P de Big Bang, Jung Yong Hwa de CNBlue, Wooyoung de 2PM y Taemin de SHINee obtuvieron el título. Los F4 fueron separados en cuatro categorías: ídolos con un carismas sexi, ídolos caballerosos, ídolos alegres e ídolos adorables. siendo elegido como, ídolos caballero. *En una entrevista de "Star date" le preguntaron "¿A cual de tus cuñadas le tienes más miedo?" haciendo alución a las chicas de SNSD, por lo que él repitió tres veces muy nervioso "Me gustan todas". *En la misma entrevista de "Star Date" cuando le preguntaron por quién consideraba que era el más guapo de los chicos de CNBLUE él dijo que el más guapo era sin dudasLee Jong Hyun y respondiendo a por qué él no era el más guapo dijo "No soy yo, porque soy del tipo que enferma rapidamente a las personas". *Realizó la letra y participó en la composición musical (junto al presidente de la compañia, Han Sung Ho) de la canción "Love is only you" del nuevo grupo femenino de su compañia, AOA. Galería 2010062701158_0.jpg Jung_Yong_Hwa1.jpg 9809w42.PNG 1e9f5c47a97a8088_jungyonghwa_suithouse_1.jpg Acaa1c4b8d6b9bdf 5.jpg 1109221038046_12.jpg cn1.jpg Jung Yong Hwa ..jpg 563f3c38230ba3d5d505dfce5c61a139_large.jpg 485855_342699275775887_101737173205433_936051_230737334_n.jpg 294959_362243187154829_101737173205433_985403_115823043_n.jpg 560693_362243253821489_101737173205433_985406_312464889_n.jpg 564883_362243223821492_101737173205433_985404_1979111284_n.jpg 392457_287521584662377_100002136126657_649563_1599482556_n.jpg 268212_340120459403296_1830951268_n.jpeg 388100_344094549005887_1103441253_n.jpeg 531407_337588506323158_10720973_n.jpeg images (44).jpg|jung yong hwa|link=i-love-corea-del-sur.blogspot.com '''Videos thumb|left|300px|CNBLUE COMERCIAL CELULARthumb|289px|right|comercial de vitaminas Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:FNC Music